fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 2
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 2 - A Christianity-Free Universe "That's what I said, Vinny," Brian answered. "Because Christianity doesn't exist, the dark ages of scientific oppression didn't happen. Thus, humanity is far more advanced than in our universe." "Huh," Vinny said. "Guess that would explain the flyin' cars and jetpacks and stuff. Anything else, Brian?" "Well," Brian began, "Stewie brought back a genetically perfect muscular pig, which he won a blue ribbon for at the carnival." Cutaway: We see said pig with its collar and leash still on. The pig oinked. Back to the dogs. "Oh," Brian said. "It's about 3:30. You should look at the sidewalk. What you're about to see will blow your mind." Vinny looked and gasped in awe at what he saw. This universe's version of Meg, wearing high-heel boots, a miniskirt and a tanktop, and with long, wavy hair, apart from the recognizable hat and glasses, was walking on the sidewalk. "Oh, my God," Vinny said. "Meg?" "Yep," Brian answered. "She's a 36-D here, and still considered one of the ugly ones in this universe." "Well, if that's Meg," Vinny began, "what do I look like." Behind Meg, standing under a lamppost, this universe's version of Vinny, who had a muscular body and wore a pair of suede shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt and sunglasses, struck a pose and flashed a grin. Vinny was in awe seeing his universal counterpart. "Wow," Vinny wondered. "I'm a hunk." The two dogs were walking, exploring more of the universe. Suddenly, Vinny felt his tummy rumbling. "Uh, Brian," Vinny began, "are there any bathrooms in this universe?" "You need to go number one or number two?" Brian asked. Vinny answered, "Number two." "One poop removal, please," Brian requested. Vinny's eyes widened. "Wow," he said in awe. "Did I just use the bathroom?" "Sure," answered Brian. "It's all digital." "Where does it go?" Vinny asked. Brian answered, "It gets transported to another dimension. At least, that's what I'm told." Back in our universe, Lois had just returned home from grocery shopping when she stopped short at the sight of something unpleasant. "Oh, no," Lois groaned. "Brian!" Back to the dogs. "Anyway," Vinny began, "what about the artwork that inspired Christianity?" "Well, Vinny," Brian answered, "we can go to Italy for that answer." With that, Brian took Vinny to the Lightspeed Railway. Within half a second, the train traveled from Quahog to the Sistine Chapel in Italy. Both dogs entered the church to see that the Chapel has photos on the ceiling instead of paintings. "Oh," Vinny said. "Photography, huh?" "Yeah," Brian said. "With no Christianity to inspire Michelangelo Buonarroti, they gave the job to John Hinckley." Vinny looked at the ceiling again. "Okay," he said. Both dogs exited the Chapel. "So, Vinny," Brian began, "what do you think about multiverse theory so far?" "It's amazing," Vinny answered. "I sure want to see what other universes look like." "Well, then," Brian began, "let's go. But we'll only get to see a few more today, because I promised Stewie I'd give this remote back to him before the end of the day." And with that, Brian pressed the button that sent both dogs to another universe. Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters